


happy birthday tommy boy

by schrodingers_zombie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Cooking, Food, Kissing, M/M, romantic dinners, tjeffs birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrodingers_zombie/pseuds/schrodingers_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>james madison tries to make his boyfriend a nice birthday dinner. unfortunately, he kind of fails. fortunately, thomas jefferson loves him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy birthday tommy boy

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE LIKE TEN MINUTES BEFORE THE DAY ENDS  
> i was gonna post this For the birthday but then. i was busy. so now im racing to post this before it's Too Late.  
> idk if i wrote good cute stuff bc i have no idea how Love works so hopefully it's NEARLY as cute as it was in my mind.
> 
> note: tjeffs (and jemmy kinda) SUCKED as people. they were both slaveowners and i think why tjeffs is _especially_ bad is pretty well known. but as hamilton characters i love and ship them so. here ya go.

Madison cursed softly, his fingers tapping impatiently at the side of his leg.  
This was supposed to be an easy recipe, dammit, how was it so complicated?  
He looked at the recipe again. This was exactly how he was supposed to do it. Why wasn't the damn cheese melting?  
Eggs, milk, flour, butter- yes. And he had added the cheese right when the recipe had said to. But it was clumping up, looking terrible, and…  
Oh shit was something burning?  
Madison dropped the wooden spoon and rushed to the oven, carefully slipping on oven mitts and opening the door.  
A cloud of smoke rolled out. Goddammit.  
He gingerly lifted out what was supposed to be an apple pie. It didn't look that bad, really. A bit… charred… but not inedible. He hoped not, at least.  
This was supposed to be a special meal.  
Madison sighed. He put the pie down- he’d deal with that later- and went back to the cheese sauce.  
The cheese had coagulated even further in an unappetizing lump in the middle of the sauce, and the eggs had started cooking and solidifying. Madison’s lip curled up in disgust. It was early. He still had time to redo it.  
Scraping the clumps into the trash, he paused and shook his head. How did Thomas do this? Maybe he wasn't the best cook, but he made food. Madison couldn't even do that.  
He remixed the ingredients, humming a bouncy tune and dancing slightly. Pour, mix, cheese, melt.  
...finally.  
This was, what, the fourth try? Madison had lost track. He had probably wasted too much food, but he didn't have enough culinary experience to realize that that shit’s expensive.  
Okay. That sauce didn't look too great, but the cheese was… mostly melted. It looked vaguely saucy, at least.  
While the pasta was in the oven, Madison made sure everything else was perfect.  
The table? Set. With the nicest tablecloth he could find, a deep red one that reminded him of one of Thomas's colorful jackets. Two sets of tableware, the fancy kind, and one bottle of wine, an expensive Cabernet Sauvignon that Madison had been saving for today. One vase of flowers- roses and lilies, red and purple.  
Madison automatically reached out to slightly adjust the vase. This had to be perfect.  
The lights? Dimmed to a peaceful glow. A cinnamon-scented candle (the only one Madison could find that wasn't too terrible) ready to be lit.  
Should he put on some music? Would that be romantic or distracting? Definitely music. Madison shuffled through his music before deciding on a jazz album that Thomas had given him last Christmas.  
The cat was fed, so they wouldn't have to worry about her tonight. The food was in the oven. It would be done soon.  
Madison tried to sit down and relax, stop his heart from pounding like he was about to make a public speech in front of all of Congress. Everything would be ready soon, and all before Thomas was supposed to come home.  
The door squeaked open.  
Goddammit.  
“Ugh,” he heard Thomas groan from the front of the house. “You won't believe what happened today. You missed the absolute worst meeting ever. It sucks that you couldn't be there; at least then we could have made fun of it all- Hamilton was… was… what the hell is that smell?”  
Madison rushed towards the door, trying to delay Thomas’s entrance.  
“Jemmy! I missed you,” Thomas said, sweeping Madison into a big hug and picking him up off the ground.  
Madison grinned into Thomas’s shoulder. “Oh, put me down, you giant asshole. Let me go.” He kicked his legs against Thomas teasingly, trying to hold back a laugh. He twisted his upper body, landing a soft kiss on Thomas’s neck.  
The taller man laughed and hugged Madison more tightly to him, then set him down gently on the ground, leaning down and kissing Madison’s head.  
“Haha, but I’m not kidding, I am going to rant to you all night about…” Thomas paused. His nose crinkled up. “Wow, no, seriously is something burning?”  
Madison screeched.  
“Dammit! I completely forgot…” He pushed Thomas away and ran to the kitchen, his hands on his mouth. He cursed under his breath, slipping on the oven mitts and taking the… very well done… macaroni out.  
“Aww,” Thomas said, having followed Madison into the kitchen. “You made mac n cheese?”  
Madison sighed. “Tried to, at least. First the pie burned, now this… I wanted to make this a great birthday but I completely messed it up…”  
“You made me a pie as well?!” Thomas squealed. He came up behind Madison and enveloped Madison in a hug, kissing his hair again. Madison could feel Thomas’s grin pressing into his head.  
“What have I done to deserve such a perfect boyfriend?” Thomas said, voice muffled by Madison’s head.  
Madison tried to hide his smile. “Nothing, really. I just put up with you because you're cute.” He snuggled up into the embrace. “And because you actually know how to cook. Unlike me, as it turns out.”  
“Don't be ridiculous! I’m sure this turned out fine.” Thomas said. He looked closer at the burnt pasta. “Yeah, the inside will still be ok. A little overdone, sure, but not as bad as it looks. Not that it looks bad! It looks great. Just like you.”  
Madison snorted. “I don't know whether to be offended that you think I look like that, or complimented that you think it doesn't.”  
Thomas came over to Madison again, hugging him and resting his head on his shoulder. “No, but really, you're too sweet. This is so nice. You did all this for me?”  
“Aww… Are you crying, Tom?” Madison said, turning his head and kissing Thomas’s head softly.  
“No,” Thomas said stubbornly and wiped his eyes dry. “My god, though, Jemmy. I’m so lucky to have you.”  
Madison couldn't help but smile.  
“Come on,” he said. “I’ve got a burnt pasta, a burnt pie, a salad that I probably messed up somehow too, and a bottle of wine. Let’s go give you a happy birthday.”  
Thomas’s mouth started crinkling up at the edges in an adorable uncontrollable giggly smile.  
“I love you so goddamn much,” he said, looking fondly down at Madison.  
Madison stood up on his tiptoes, reaching up and kissing Thomas on the lips. One hand brushed gently against Thomas’s face, the other grasping Thomas’s arm firmly.  
A small moan of satisfaction escaped Thomas’s lips.  
Madison drew back, looking at Thomas lovingly, not letting go of his arm, staying close.  
“I love you too, birthday boy,” he murmured and leaned back into the kiss.


End file.
